


Snake Oil

by magatsuslut (pecanroll69)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Vaginal Sex, very misogynistic dirty talk at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/magatsuslut
Summary: adachi is really desperate for reader's attention, and resorts to sketchy as-seen-on-tv products to get what he wantsdubcon bc of use of aphrodisiacs on an unwitting reader. afab fem reader!
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no smut in the first chapter, just cause I find I'm better at actually publishing stuff in my drafts if I break them up a little bit :-)

The stale air permeating the apartment complex weighs heavy on most of its residents, but Adachi breathes it in with relief. Although he despises his boring new life in the countryside and his pathetically barren apartment, at least it's a place where he can discard the mask of fresh-faced rookie detective. There’s no need for insincere apologies or fake smiles when he’s in the safety of his own home. For once, though, the smile on his face as he strides towards his own apartment is genuine; he just received a package that he is  _ very _ excited to open.

Adachi arrives at the door to his apartment, but it won’t budge. He performs the familiar song and dance of jiggling the key while he pushes on the door, letting out a barely audible sigh of exasperation. He really ought to call someone to fix the issue, but he avoids dealing with other people when he can. You being the exception, of course.

Once he successfully enters his apartment, Adachi sets a little box down onto the kitchen counter and tears through the packing tape using the key still in his hand. Inside the box is a pleasantly fragrant tin with gilded lettering and floral accents that appears wildly out of place in his spartan kitchen.

He first saw the "lover's tea" on Tanaka's shopping program one Sunday morning when he was mindlessly flipping through channels after a sleepless night. Although Adachi wasn't an idiot and could spot a lying sleazeball like Tanaka, he was desperate enough for a good lay that he was willing to shell out the money for a product that promised to "heighten attraction" and put the object of your affections "in the mood for all-night fun." He laughed at that last bit. Probably a crock of bullshit, but worth a shot. He squints to read the label– he really should start wearing his glasses again– and skims the list of ingredients: black tea, dried rose petals, cacao nibs,  _ etcetera _ . Well, even if it didn't work, at least it sounded fancy. Maybe you'd be impressed and think he was romantic and gentlemanly enough to deserve a good fuck. He leans on the countertop and his mind wanders to thoughts of how soft your skin would be, how sweet his name would sound coming from your lips, those pretty lips that he wants to see wrapped around his dick…

Adachi snaps out of his fantasy when he remembers that it's almost time for you to come home. Thinking about you had already made him semi-hard, but hopefully you wouldn't notice. Or perhaps you would, and you would like it… Either way, he needs to be outside to greet you when you come home to your place which, lucky for him, sits right across from his own apartment. He steps outside and puts his key in the lock where it predictably gets stuck, re-enacting the scene from a few minutes ago.

You turn the corner just in time to see Adachi's very convincing--and perhaps somewhat genuine– act of trying to get his door open. He turns his head in your direction and you smile. Just what he wants to see.  
  


"Oh, hey! Sorry if I'm in your way. These doors sure are sticky. This building must be pretty old, huh?"

You nod, having had the same problem yourself a few times. You watch as he struggles with it for a few more seconds before taking pity on the clearly frazzled young man.

"There's kind of a trick to it, do you want me to show you?"

Adachi makes a show of trying for a few more seconds before letting go of the key with a sigh. "S-sorry. I didn't want you to have to go to all this trouble, but I would appreciate it. This is so embarrassing…"

You smile reassuringly before stepping closer to show him how you do it. He doesn't pay attention to what you're saying, instead focusing on how sweet your hair smells and how it would be so easy to just push you up against the door and ravage you.

"I always push on it when I'm jiggling the key, see? You just–" Oblivious to his ogling, you press your shoulder against the door while turning the knob, finally opening it successfully. You turn around with a triumphant smile. "Ta-da!"

Adachi flexes and unflexes his fingers at his side. There's something so genuine in your smile, like you're really proud of yourself for having helped out your neighbor in need, and that just riles him up. You're so sweet and cute, he just wants to ruin you like the world ruined him.

You stand in his doorway, not quite able to walk back to your door with his body in the way. You note that he seems a lot taller than usual like this. Adachi clears his throat and looks to the side.

"So, um, are you busy right now?"

"No, just getting ready to relax after work."

"Would you want to come in for some tea?"

You're caught off guard by the offer. The shy detective smiles earnestly and, although you really just want to lie down in bed, he looks like he would be really disappointed if you turned him down. Besides, tea is pretty relaxing, and you could use some positive social interaction to offset the hell you go through dealing with customers at work. You smile back at him decisively.

"I'd love to."

He beams at you, and you're struck by just how cute he looks. The messy hair, crooked tie, and wrinkled suit would usually come off as sloppy and unattractive, but something about his lopsided smile just makes the whole ensemble endearing instead. Maybe you were developing just a _bit_ of a crush...

"Let me go set my bag down at my place and take care of a few things, then I'll be right over!"

Adachi steps out of your way, but you still have to brush up against him ever so slightly. He licks his lips as he checks out your ass in that temptingly tight skirt you wear to work while you fiddle with your own stubborn door. 

"Take your time, I'll go ahead and get the tea ready. See you soon!"

"See ya!" Your door opens right as you say that, and Adachi's eyes snap up to avoid being caught staring at you. He smiles, gives a little wave, and re-enters his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten a liiiittle carried away with the misogynistic dirty talk on this one. oops. adachi is pretty mean here, but when is he not?

Adachi regrets having told you to "take your time," as you seem to have really taken that advice to heart. He stares at the digital clock on the stove impatiently. He’s so focused on the time that he fails to notice the water boiling over until he hears the sizzle of water touching the burner.

_"Shit."_

Your timid knocking at the door comes at an extremely inopportune time, as Adachi moves the pot off the burner and tries not to spill hot water everywhere.

"Just a second!"

After turning the stove off and throwing a hand towel– his only hand towel, actually– onto the mess of hot water, he opens the door for you. Much to his delight, you're still wearing that cute little outfit you wear to your soul-sucking office job. Not that he would mind if you had changed into something else, since he had planned on taking your clothes off anyway. 

"Come on in! Your tea will be ready in just a sec, I had a little… mishap with the water."

You cover your mouth, demurely stifling your laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm not making fun of you. I do the same thing when I get distracted."

"Don't worry, I'm not offended. Even if I was, I wouldn't be able to stay mad after hearing that cute little laugh."

"Th-thank you."

You blush at the compliment. He holds back a smirk; you are just _too_ easy. Even without the tea, it looks like he still has a shot.

“You probably want somewhere to sit, huh? There’s some cushions on the floor, or you can sit on my bed if that’s comfier for you.”

“If you really don’t mind, I think I’ll take the bed.”

“No problem! I’ll be in here if you need me.”

_And you're going to need me soon enough,_ he thinks.

Adachi smiles to himself as he grabs two mugs from the cabinet and sets them down next to the canister of tea. The directions on the tin say that an extra strong cup of tea will yield better results. He glances over to see you sitting on his bed, watching the TV with drowsy eyes. You could probably use a little more caffeine, or whatever stimulant was in the tea. He scoops more tea leaves into the mug than the directions call for to be safe. It was just tea, anyway. It’s not like it would hurt you. He pours the hot water over the tea leaves and steps out of the kitchen.

"Do you want sugar or honey, honey?" The pet name throws you off and your cheeks redden again. Just as he intended. He laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head. "Sorry. That wasn't a very good joke, huh?"

You swallow, still flustered. "I-I like honey."

"I figured you might." He winks at you and you smile back, unsure if he's hitting on you or what. He retreats back into the kitchen and finishes making the tea, returning a few minutes later with a mug in each hand. 

“Alright, tea’s ready! Here you go.”

He hands you a steaming hot mug and plops down next to you with a friendly smile. Your thigh presses up against his, and the warmth of his body, like the warmth of the mug in your hands, is strangely comforting. You try to scoot a little ways away from him-- not enough to be aloof, but far enough to give him some space-- but his weight on the bed makes your body naturally slide closer to him. He doesn't seem bothered by how close you are, so you decide to push past the awkwardness and try the tea. Your eyes light up after your first sip.

"Oh wow, this is really yummy! Thank you!"

"No problem. I bought more than I intended, and figured it would be better to share." He smiles and takes a tiny sip from his own mug. He had brewed his to be pretty weak– he was horny enough without any weird tea. If it worked, though, maybe he could have the energy to fuck you all night. The thought alone has his cock straining against his pants.

You continue drinking from your mug, engaging in small talk with Adachi between sips. He may be a bit awkward, but there's something charming about him that you can't quite place. You think the two of you could be friends, and you mentally pat yourself on the back for agreeing to hang out with him even though you were exhausted from work. You don't even feel tired anymore after the tea and companionship. Though you do feel strangely hot, and perhaps more... sensitive than usual. Something about his voice gives you butterflies, and the place where his leg touches yours is practically buzzing with energy. Your heart beats faster every time he compliments you or leans a little closer. You try to ignore it and continue conversing, but the heat in your core expanding out to your whole body is simply too distracting.

"It's kinda hot in here, isn't it?" You unbutton several buttons on your blouse, revealing a generous amount of skin. As much as he tries to appear respectful and trustworthy, Adachi can't take his eyes off of you.

"The A/C doesn't work super well, sorry!" A lie, of course. He pauses, one hand rubbing his knee anxiously. "I-If you need to take more clothes off, though, feel free."

"Thanks." Your thoughts are too clouded to register the offer as perverted in any way. You try to hold off, but you just feel so uncomfortably warm. You unfasten the remaining buttons and shrug off your blouse. "S-sorry about all this. I don't know what's come over me."

"No need to apologize… you look lovely."

As much as he tries to play it cool, his cheeks are flushed too. You once again realize just how cute he is. You stare blankly in his direction, trying to identify exactly what it is you're feeling toward Adachi.

"Um, you okay?" He runs a hand down your back soothingly. Your back straightens in response and you feel tingles all around where his fingers touched– it feels _good._ Out of the ordinary good.

"Y-yeah. I'm alright." You hesitate for a second. "Could you, maybe, touch me some more? I think it's helping me relax."

"Oh, um, sure!" Adachi can barely contain the laughter bubbling up in his chest. Either the tea was actually working or this was one hell of a coincidence. He gently rubs circles into your back, and you can barely contain your moans. Not sexual moans, of course not, you tell yourself. Just the moans you accidentally let out when someone massages the too-tense spot on your back that's been hurting you for weeks. There's nothing sexual about the way his hand is coming up your spine and resting at the crook of your neck where his fingers skim your collarbone. You reassure yourself that you absolutely _don't_ find it tantalizing when his hand comes up to your neck and his thumb rubs against your jaw. You melt into his touch, finally resigning to the strangely pleasant feelings his fingers bestow upon you. He places his other hand on your thigh and you can't help but let out the breathy moan you've been holding in.

"It's okay, baby. Relax." His voice drops to a lower register and sounds so much more sultry than usual. You squirm under his touch and he smirks. He figures you're horny enough that he won't have to keep up the nice guy act for much longer. He lightly squeezes your thigh, eliciting another moan from you.

You stir and he fears he's pushed it too far, that he's not going to get to see you in the throes of pleasure tonight and the thought makes him irrationally angry. He's pleasantly surprised to find that you're just maneuvering yourself to straddle his legs. His cock twitches when he looks up into your eyes and sees nothing but pure, unadulterated lust.

Before you can stop yourself, you're pressing your lips against Adachi's. He kisses you back with a feverish passion; _finally,_ you were going to give him what he had wanted for so long. His hands come up to grab your ass, pulling you closer. You moan into his mouth and grind against him. His teeth nip at your bottom lip a little too hard, and the taste of iron fills his mouth. When you pull away to breathe, you see something in his eyes you can't quite identify. Surprise, desire, anger? 

"I-I'm sorry, Adachi, I don't know what came over me…"

"Don't worry about it. Anytime you need something like that, I'm happy to oblige. Although, you did get me all riled up too." He rolls his hips up against yours to make you feel how hard his dick is and laughs at the little noise you make when you feel him press up against you.

"Think you could help me out?" Adachi's dark eyes stare into yours with an intensity that makes you want him even more. He runs a hand through your hair affectionately.

"Y-yeah. You can do whatever you want."

His voice shifts to that darker tone again, suddenly sounding a lot more threatening. "You sure about that?"

You nod, feeling the space between your thighs get wetter.

"Alright, but don't start crying if it's too much for you."

He pulls you in by your waist and takes your lips with his again. His hands quickly unclasp your bra before moving back to their place on your ass, this time grabbing you more roughly to increase the friction as you continue to grind down on him. You bury your face in the crook of his neck, and your breath comes out shaky and weak. 

"Please, Adachi. I'm so… so horny."

He tilts his head in faux-naïveté. "Please, what?"

"P-please fuck me."

"I want to see you work for it."

You make some kind of pathetic noise he assumes is a "yes" as you unzip his pants. You pull his cock out and grind against his bare skin. You're so aroused that your underwear is soaked through.

"You already got my pants all wet, are you really going to get my dick wet too? You must be really enjoying yourself."

You look up from what you're doing pleadingly. The unabashed need in your eyes almost makes him drop all the teasing and fuck your brains out. You're so desperate that if it weren't so damn sexy it would be sickening.

"If you want it that bad, fine. Just know that it only makes you look like more of a dumb slut."

You're way too horny to care if what you're doing is shameful or not, and you hardly even notice the name-calling. You move your underwear aside and line his cock up against your entrance before slowly sinking down onto it. His cock stretches you so slowly and deliciously that you can feel every inch of it molding your body to fit his. He groans as he watches you struggle to envelop his full length. He wants so badly to just grab your hips and slam you down onto him, but he resists the urge in favor of watching you do it yourself.

Your legs are shaky, which makes fucking yourself on his cock even harder. You lift yourself until only the tip is inside you before sinking back down fully. You both moan in tandem. He eagerly watches your tits bounce and your face contort in pleasure as you ride him. He would usually prefer being on top of you and watching you squirm helplessly underneath him, but there's something enticing about watching you get so turned on that you do all the work for him.

"You look so cute when you ride my cock… it just makes me want to give you the rough fucking you deserve."

"M-maybe you– _ah--"_ He thrusts up in time to match your rhythm and interrupts you.

"What was that, _princess_?" His words, laced with sarcasm, make your pussy even wetter than before.

"M-maybe you should just fuck me hard."

Adachi lifts your hips until you're off his dick and snickers at the pitiful whimper you let out in response. He picks you up and walks towards the kitchen before you can complain; he's stronger than you thought he'd be. After setting you on the edge of the counter, he makes quick work of pulling your panties down and discarding them on the floor. Your skirt comes next. His hungry gaze wanders over your body. Now that you're completely naked, you feel your pussy dripping onto the counter, much to your embarrassment.

"We could go to your bed, if you wanted."

"Shut up and be patient, we'll get there." You tilt your head quizzically, and he smirks in return. "I plan on fucking you all over this apartment."

Heat rises to your cheeks and pools between your legs. "That's okay with me."

He laughs and cups your cheek. "I think you'll find it to be more okay. I'm going to fuck you until you're screaming my name, baby." 

Without wasting another second, he pushes into you. He hisses through his teeth and you bite back a moan. He cages you in with his arms on either side of you, making him seem even more intimidating. His pace is relentless, and you struggle to keep your balance with how hard he's fucking you. 

"God, your pussy feels even better than I imagined. I've spent a lot of nights thinking about you… about taking you like this."

"Y-yeah?" You can't focus enough to say anything more coherent. He can tell his words are affecting you.

"Mhmm. The first time I saw you, I wanted to push you up against the wall and make you mine. I can't keep my eyes off of that sexy body of yours, especially not in those tight skirts. You're such a ditz you never even noticed though, did you?" His mean streak surprises you, and his biting tone stings just a little.

"I'm not– _mmf!"_

He silences you with a hand over your mouth.

"Don't act coy. I know you like being treated like the stupid cunt that you are. Why else would you be moaning so much for me? You and I both know your place should be servicing my cock, right, _sweetie?"_ He can feel you tightening around him and getting wetter at each ruthless comment. He punctuates the sentence with an extra hard thrust and you moan into his hand. Your pathetic noises bring a smug smile to his face. He figured you were a whore by the way you dressed, but you love being talked down to much more than he predicted.

"You know, it was really smart of me to fuck you right here. You get to learn that a woman's place is in the kitchen. Maybe I should start getting you to cook for me, and ravage you as a reward. You can be my little live-in maid... In fact, I think I see something that needs cleaning."

He pulls you off the counter and bends you over. One hand points to the wet spot you left on the counter while the other tangles in your hair, holding your head in place right in front of the puddle of your own juices.

"You got so turned on and made _such_ a mess. Lick it up, slut."

You obey and lick the countertop clean while he watches you with sadistic glee. The hand in your hair tightens and Adachi grinds against your ass, eliciting a loud moan from your open mouth.

"Look at you, enjoying being told to lick up your own arousal. Absolutely disgusting."

You whimper and he can't wait any longer. Adachi pushes your cheek onto the still-wet surface before re-entering you. The new angle is so deep, and so degrading. He smacks your ass hard enough that, combined with the embarrassment of it all, tears form at the corner of your eyes. He bites his lip, trying to keep his composure despite the intoxicating sight of you crying. He doesn't want you to know he's enjoying using you just as much as you're enjoying being used. 

"You look so damn good like this. I can't believe I didn't invite you over sooner. If I had known how easy you were, I would've had you writhing under me a long time ago." He leaves out the fact that you may not have been so easy were it not for that delightful tea he bought, but you didn't need to know that.

He fucks you hard but slow, forcing you to feel every inch of him with each thrust. It's deliciously torturous. You snake a hand between your legs to give your clit the stimulation it demands. Your swollen bud is so sensitive, and you feel close to your orgasm after an embarrassingly short amount of time. Adachi feels you contract around him and groans. He swipes your hand away and you whine.

"You're such a filthy whore, touching yourself like that. Be a good girl and let me help you out."

His slender, calloused fingers replace yours, stroking your clit in time with his thrusts. The pleasure overwhelms you and clouds your senses– all you can focus on is your lower half. You can barely make out Adachi's words, only registering the condescension and sarcasm dripping from each syllable. He finally brings you to your climax after a few particularly deep thrusts. You moan his name over and over, singing his praises not with eloquent words, but with the depraved sound of your moans and gasps. He fucks you through your orgasm, relishing the way you tighten around him. Before you can even catch your breath, he grabs you by the neck, constricting your airways and forcing you to arch your back.

"Did that feel good, you dumb bitch? It sounds like you were really enjoying getting fucked silly. I think it's only fair I get to cum inside you, since I made you feel so good. Would you like that, honey?"

You can only pant in response, prompting a crazed laugh from the man above you.

"I'll take that as a yes. Even if you can't say it, the way your pussy has gotten so wet around me makes me think your body is begging for my cum."

He fucks you harder than ever before, his pace frantic and desperate. You feel a dull pain as each thrust goes deeper than you thought possible. His grip on your throat tightens as he nears his climax. He moans your name between ragged breaths, the hunger in his voice making you clench around him. He can't take it anymore and releases his load inside of you, flooding you with warmth as he finishes.

_" Fuck,_ yes, take it all like a good little whore." 

He stays inside you for a bit to catch his breath, and you can feel his cock pulsing in time with his heartbeat. It's so tempting to push your hips back against his and fuck yourself, but he pulls out before you can manage. His cum leaks out onto your thighs and the floor beneath you. You moan when he pushes a finger inside you, only to be disappointed when he takes it out immediately after.

"P-please… I need more…" 

Adachi shuts you up with a finger in your mouth, forcing you to taste his cum and your own wetness. You suck his finger clean and let out a satisfied hum. He glances over at the tin of tea sitting a foot away on the counter and silently thanks Tanaka for selling him this miracle product before returning his attention to you. 

"Oh, I'm not done with you. I just thought you should get a little taste of round two. I'm going to cum in your mouth next, okay, slut?"

"Y-yes, sir."

His eyes glint with manic energy, his toothy lopsided smile making you well aware of how sore you're going to be tomorrow.

"Good girl."

**Author's Note:**

> I almost named this "tanaka's amazing cummodities," you're welcome for not doing that


End file.
